Cambiando el Destino
by Sairiko
Summary: Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado, ¿Que estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio?... Esta pregunta es hecha a cuatro personas diferentes, todos con problemas que necesitan resolver. ¿Será que cambiar el pasado sea lo que necesitan para mejorar su presente? Piensa bien en lo que deseas, o podrías arrepentirte.


Hola hola! que creen? recibí la visita de mi hada madrina de la inspiración y finalmente me decidí a escribir esta pequeña historia que traía rondando en mi cabeza, la verdad es que es solo un borrador, y no he desarrollado muy bien la idea por lo que quizás solo sean 5 capítulos o algo así.

Disfruten la lectura.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo uso a los personajes porque me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer los míos!

* * *

><p><strong>Cambiando el Destino. <strong>

**Parte 1: Hinata. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida matrimonial no era algo sencillo. Ella lo sabía. También sabia que el trabajo de su esposo era algo que le consumiría la mayor parte de su tiempo; cómo era su costumbre, intentó ver las cosas de manera positiva, el caos no duraría eternamente pues el mundo se había abierto a nuevas opciones y estaba evolucionando. El futuro lucía brillante y prometedor para las naciones ninjas las cuáles estaban entrando en una nueva era de paz. Lo que nunca consideró fue que mientras reinara la paz allá afuera, en su hogar no habría más que caos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, al cerrar los ojos podía recordar perfectamente el momento en el que todo había comenzado, la guerra puede cambiar muchas cosas y mover tanto corazones como pensamientos; por su parte, su historia había comenzado mucho antes de la guerra, de hecho, había comenzado desde que tiene uso de razón, todos aquellos acontecimientos resultado de un pequeño enamoramiento infantil, que de pequeño no había tenido nada puesto a que la había llevado hasta este momento. Aún hoy en día, diez años después de la guerra, si se concentraba más en su recuerdo incluso podía rememorar aquellos intensos sentimientos que inundaban su ser con una sensación de calidez. Recuerdos que pese a todo aún la hacían feliz.

Toda su vida había deseado no solamente convertirse en una kunoichi capaz y poderosa, si no formar una familia con, quien ella sabia que, era el amor de su vida. Como toda mujer enamorada, en muchas ocasiones había fantaseado con la posibilidad de casarse con Naruto, vivir aventuras y por que no? desventuras con el, aprender lo que era el amor, apoyarse, formar una familia, en fin, un sin número de cosas que toda mujer enamorada desea. Y lo había conseguido, no supo cuando, pero tras años y años de perseverancia, sus sentimientos fueron finalmente correspondidos. La sensación de la mano de Naruto sobre la suya y aquella mirada dirigida hacia ella habían sido una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien.

Y por un momento lo estuvo. Los meses siguientes al término de la guerra fueron de los más difíciles para ella, afrontar el hecho de que su amado hermano, su siempre protector y vigilante primo había muerto en batalla era algo que su corazón difícilmente podía asimilar, los días de duelo se volvían cada vez más insoportables y le pesaba el hecho de que se había sacrificado por su bienestar, al verse limitada por sus propias capacidades… _Quiz__á__s no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus seres amados, pero sin duda estaba dispuesta a morir por ellos si no hab__í__a otra opci__ó__n_, así había pensado ella al momento de ver a Naruto en peligro; y probablemente Neji había pensado de igual manera al verla a ella. No sabía si reconfortarse ante ese pensamiento, pues una parte de ella seguía culpándose a sí misma por lo que había sucedido. Pero el acto de Neji había sido de amor, para que ella pudiese seguir viviendo libremente y al lado de la persona que tanto amaba; aquel pensamiento y el apoyo de dicha persona amada fue lo que la mantuvo lejos de la depresión, tendría una vida feliz y todo gracias al sacrificio que había hecho su hermano.

El día en que Naruto le había pedido formalizar su noviazgo era otro de sus recuerdos atesorados, por supuesto, el rubio había sido un poco torpe al pedírselo, pero la manera en la que el le había sonreído mientras rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo le provocó cientos de revoloteos en su estómago, y sin dudarlo le dijo que sí. Pronto, se vieron envueltos en un sin numero de compromisos y bodas, y finalmente unos meses después de la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, su momento había llegado.

Su boda, otro recuerdo feliz, fue algo mágico, si bien se había planeado una ceremonia sencilla y discreta, cientos de personas asistieron, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo prácticamente todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban presentes sino que también habían personas de otras aldeas, en su mayoría personajes muy importantes. Por supuesto a ese recuerdo debía agregar su noche de bodas. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Había sido como todas las primeras veces, muy incomodo, ambos inexpertos no tenían idea de como hacerlo mas "disfrutable" pero al final de la noche, o madrugada todo había salido bien, terminaron riéndose y prometiendo que mejorarían conforme pasara el tiempo.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios y el sonrojo abandonó su rostro, una sensación de anhelo por los momentos pasados la inundó. Luego del nombramiento de su esposo como Hokage de la aldea, su mundo poco a poco se fue resquebrajando.

La vida de un Kage siempre es ajetreada, liderar una aldea y proteger a sus habitantes requiere dedicación y esfuerzo, algo que aprendió al quedar en varias ocasiones sola en su habitación. Intentaba llenar aquellos días de soledad con actividades que ayudarán a la comunidad, puesto que como esposa del líder de la aldea era lo que se esperaba de ella, sumándole al hecho de que a ella siempre le había gustado ayudar en lo que pudiera. En ocasiones ayudaba en la academia, e incluso en el hospital, aprendiendo de paso procedimientos de curación y medicina de quien se volvería una de sus amigas mas cercanas, Sakura. Con los pacientes y los ratos que pasaba con la peli- rosa, la ausencia de Naruto era soportable; muchas veces intentó ayudarle en lo que pudiera cuando pasaba a visitarlo a su oficina pero pronto desistió al saber que muchos de esos asuntos debían ser específicamente resueltos por el Hokage.

El primer año todo marchaba relativamente bien, luego vino su primer hijo. No podía decir que no era uno de los momentos en los que mas felicidad había sentido, amaba a su hijo, pero mentiría si dijera que ella y Naruto lo habían planeado con antelación. Siempre supo que la posibilidad de tener hijos estaba presente, pero la llegada de Bolt había sido una sorpresa, maravillosa, pero una sorpresa finalmente y todo los preparativos para su llegada debieron ser hechos rápidamente, quizás, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Tuvo que dejar de dar clases en la academia y dejó de asistir al hospital, Sakura, quien también estaba embarazada, para sorpresa de todos, le comentó que Tsunade estaba hecha un lío en el hospital sin la ayuda de ambas. Debido a las hormonas, o esa fue la excusa que puso, resintió con mas fuerza la ausencia de Naruto durante su embarazo. Debía ser fuerte, por los tres, se dijo a si misma, pues debía comprender que el deber de su esposo no sólo era con ella, sino con toda la aldea, e incluso con todas las naciones. Por su parte, ella tenia a su familia y a sus amigos quienes la apoyaban con todo lo que podían, pero muy dentro de su ser sabia que no era suficiente, apreciaba lo que hacían por ella, infinitamente, pero no quería volver a pasar por aquel proceso sin la compañía de su esposo.

Un malestar apareció en la boca de su estómago, las señales ahí habían estado, claras como el agua, pero algo en ella la convenció para que las ignorará.

Si bien había hablado con su esposo seriamente acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo y habían quedado en que esa situación mejoraría, el paso del tiempo le probó lo contrario.

Durante su segundo embarazo las cosas pintaban ser diferentes, al principio Naruto estuvo con ella, pero con todas las reuniones y cumbres de los Kages, poco tiempo tenia para ella, y aun menos para su hijo. El pequeño rubio, viva imagen de su padre, crecía buscando la atención paterna que difícilmente podía encontrar en su hogar. Al igual que su padre cuando era joven, un sentido de aceptación y reconocimiento era el anhelo de su pequeño ser, pero se le era negada en muchas ocasiones, y con tristeza, ella misma termino dándose cuenta que solo con la atención que ella le brindaba no era suficiente.

Muy pronto de ser un hogar cálido y amoroso, su casa paso a ser un lugar frío y solitario, con Naruto siempre en la torre del Hokage y su hijo Bolt, quien se había vuelto rebelde, haciendo cuando pudiese para llamar la atención de su padre. La llegada de su niña había menguado ligeramente el ambiente, pero muy pronto comenzaron otro tipo de problemas.

Con la ausencia prolongada de Naruto, pronto vinieron las discusiones desencadenadas por ese problema, a este se le agregó la falta de guía para sus hijos, disciplina y atención para uno, cariño y atención para la otra. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás puesto que la falta de atención también lo resentía ella, puesto que las horas mas frías de su día eran sus noches.

.

.

.

.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, Hinata terminó por llegar a orilla de un lago, en donde solía entrenar sus técnicas con su elemento. Solía ir ahí cuando necesitaba reflexionar. Aun quedaban algunas horas antes de ir a recoger a sus hijos quienes se encontraban jugando en casa de Kiba, con sus primos políticos y sus fieles canes. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos Hinata recogió unas cuantas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas desinteresadamente al lago.

Su vida no andaba bien, y no solamente su vida matrimonial, algo en ella se sentía diferente, mal, vacía, y no sabia precisamente que era. Sus asuntos con Naruto eran una cosa, tenían problemas maritales, su vida sexual era inexistente de unos años al presente y no solo eso, si no su falta en general, la hacían sentirse sin valor. Toda esta situación había desencadenado que sus viejas frustraciones y su baja autoestima salieran a flote, había vuelto a recaer en algo que ya había superado. Estaba preocupada por sus hijos, por no estar creciendo en un ambiente adecuado, temía que todos sus problemas y traumas de la niñez fueran vividos por ellos también.

Naruto estaba siendo un mal padre… no. Ambos estaban siendo malos padres, y ella se sentía perdida e incluso desesperada. La vida no le estaba resultando como ella tenia planeado, por muchos momentos lo pensó pero ahora lo tenia en claro, ella no era feliz, lo intentaba y en ocasiones al recordar los momentos felices podía sentir que casi lo era, pero ¿ por que no lo era?. Tenia todo lo que había deseado, se había casado con el amor de su vida, tenia una linda casa, unos hijos hermosos, una familia, pero algo faltaba… algo importante.

Sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Todo estaba mal, en que momento había dejado de haber amor en su hogar, con su esposo, con sus hijos, con todos a su alrededor. Quería recuperarlo, no. Debía recuperarlo.

Quizás era ella la del problema.

¿Que debía hacer? Si tan solo… si tan solo supiese que era y pudiese cambiar algo…

Si tan solo pudiese elegir mejor sus acciones en el pasado, entonces ella podría…

Una luz resplandeciente la cegó momentáneamente, ¿Un ataque?

Tras no recibir ataque alguno, esperó pacientemente a que su vista mejorara, por la sorpresa, se había levantado de golpe y adoptado una postura defensiva, así que poco a poco fue relajando sus músculos. Tras desvanecerse la luz y haber recobrado la vista, Hinata se encontró con un pequeño rollo de pergamino a sus pies, y amarrado a el una nota.

_Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado, __¿__Que estar__í__as dispuesta a dar a cambio? _…

Aquella pregunta la extrañó por completo. Continuo leyendo la nota y se dio cuenta que describía lo que el pergamino contenía: una serie de sellos con las manos, una frase en otro idioma y las instrucción de que debía sellar el pergamino con una marca de sangre propia.

Sin duda alguna aquellos había sido una broma y se dispuso a tirar el pergamino al lago, pero aquella pregunta la dejó pensativa. Guardando el pergamino en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se decidió a deshacerse de aquel objeto ella misma, siendo una broma o no, podría ser peligroso. Ante aquel pensamiento decidió que quizás seria buena idea enseñárselo a su esposo, si resultaba ser una bomba o algo así, lo que menos deseaba era que estuviera en su hogar cerca de sus hijos.

Con aquello resuelto, Hinata Uzumaki caminó rumbo a casa de Kiba, dispuesta a recoger a sus hijos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Feliz año nuevo! Espero que el 2015 les depare cosas asombrosas. Realmente estoy feliz de al fin poder escribir algo, aunque esta es solo la introducción, planeo que las cosas se pongan interesantes. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que odie el final de Naruto! Se muy bien que el Sasuhina (mi pareja favorita) jamas va a ocurrir pero vaya final feo! Realmente me dejó pensando dos que tres cosas acerca de las parejas, las actitudes y demás, no le hicieron justicia a nada de lo bueno que ocurrió a lo largo de la serie, y siento que como padre Naruto es terrible! :0, o esa es mi opinión al menos.<p>

Esta historia esta en plan de ser Sasuhina, aunque como ya mencione anteriormente, la idea aun no esta del todo aterrizada. Me vendrían muy bien un par de **sugerencias**, y si a alguien le atrajo la idea pero no tiene tanta inspiración (como yo) me encantaría, si así lo desean desarrollar una **historia en conjunto**, ya sea esta u otra idea. Muero por escribir algo y llegue a la conclusión de que la inspiración que necesito quizás salga cuando me vuelva a acostumbrar a escribir seguido.

Gracias de antemano por sus reviews! Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!

P.D. Si les gusta el **Gaahina**, quizás quieran estar al pendiente puesto que pronto (espero) subiré un tic de ellos dos. He descubierto que son una pareja maravillosa y me encantan como se ven juntos! :D

También aviso que pronto subiré la continuación de **Life, Unexpected.** La verdad es que solo estoy esperando a que llegue a los 300 reviews para subirla (jiji, soy mala, lo siento pero amo que comenten! x))

Bueno, ya me pase de habladora, Matta ne!


End file.
